Another Cinderella Story!
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Hikaru/OC.Akiko is a girl who lost both parents and is hated by her step sisters and step mother.When she comes to Ouran Academy will Hikaru help her see she isn't hated by everyone?Suckish summary I know but please read the story.T to be safe
1. Info

**Info:**

**Name: Akiko Takahashi**

**Age:16**

**Looks: Brown hair(Short Length kinda like Haruhi but a little longer),Blue eyes**

**Personality:Sarcastic,smart,funny,nice**

* * *

><p><strong>Step-mother<strong>

**Name: Hiroko Harayashi**

**Looks: Blonde hair(Medium Length),Brown eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Twins<strong>

**Name: Akari Harayashi & Akira Harayashi**

**Age:17**

**Looks:Blonde hair(Long in pigtails),Brown eyes**

**Akari:Wears red ribbons in her hair**

**Akira:Wears blue ribbons in her hair**

**Personality:Sluty,mean,annoying,rude,flirty**

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko is an only child and her mother died when she was very father step-mother and twin step-sisters were jealous of her and made her do all the father wanted a divorce but he died before it was official.<strong>

**Now to the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~**

**~Akiko's POV~**

**"Wake up!"I could hear the twins yell.I opened my eyes to see them glaring at me."Go and get our uniforms"yelled Akari."Yeah and make it quick"yelled Akira.I nodded and went to go get their uniforms and wore the girls' uniform and I wore the boys'.It's not like I don't like wearing the girls' uniform but my sisters don't like it when I get boys attentions.I gave them their uniforms and they stormed off.I sighed and changed myself."Good bye my dears"my mother said."Bye love you"they said in got into the car and we were there in about 5 minutes.**

**~Akari's POV~**

**Me and Akira got out of the car."Hurry up Akiko!"I got out of the car and we went to the office and wow it was huge!We got our schedule and we ditched Akiko and headed to 1-B**

**~Akiko's POV~**

**They just ditched .I started to walk and see if I could find my class room which is 1-A.I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone."Oh i'm sorry!"I said looking up to see a feminine guy there."It's ok.I'm Haruhi you lost?"He asked."I'm Akiko yes"I looked at my schedule."Well it seems we have all the same classes so i'll show you."He smiled.I smiled walked down the halls together and I saw some girls staring at me,blushing and soon as we went inside a couple of twins glomped on Haruhi."Where were you Haruhi?"One said."Yeah we were getting worried."The other said."Sorry I was escorting the new this is Akiko Takahashi."He said bluntly."Hey"I said."Hey i'm Hikaru"The one on the right said."And i'm Kaoru"The one on the left said."And we are the Hitachiin Brothers"They yelled in unision."Alright class settle down"The teacher who just came in said."Class this is Akiko Takahashi"She said to the class then turned to me and said" you can sit beside ".I nodded and went to my passed by quickly and I went to look for somewhere quiet so I can study.I entered Music Room 3.I was greeted by petals and a big "Welcome."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

**~Akiko's POV~**

**"Welcome"I was 7 twins and Haruhi were the blonde boy came over to me." brings you here?"He asked."I was looking for a quiet place to study"I said."Well this is the Ouran Host Club where some boys entertain young ladies.I'm Tamaki the host club king that's Kyoya,Hikaru and Kaoru,Mori,Hunny and Haruhi"He said while pointing to everyone."I'm-"I started but got cut off."Akiko Takahashi,class 1-A,both parents deceased lives with step-mother."Kyoya said.I flinched at 'deceased'."Your parents are dead Kiko-kun?"Hunny asked me.I picked me up and spun me around."OH SO SAD LOSING BOTH PARENTS!"He cried."Can't b-br-breath"I put me down and I was dizzy and knocked a vase down."Aww we were gonna sell that for 10Million yen"The twins sighed in unision."Well you will just have to pay it off!You'll be a host and you have to have 300 customers to pay off your debt!"Tamaki declared.I froze."Hello?Kiko-chan?"Hunny said while poking me.**

**~Host club open~**

**'Okay I just have to have 300 customers.'I thought while sitting with 4 girls."Um Akiko-kun"1 asked."Yes?"I asked."What was your life like?"Another asked."Well when I was young my mother died and my father married to this woman who had father didn't like her so he had a divorce,but before he made it official he died"I said sadly."Aw you must miss them alot!"One said."Yeah I think about them everyday."I smiled sadly."AWWWWW"They all squealed in sync.I sweat-dropped.I look over to looks very girlish and talks like a girl too now that you mention it.**

**~Tamaki's POV~**

**Me and the twins were watching Akiko when Hunny started listening too."Yeah I think about them everyday"she smiled sadly."Kiko-kun must be very sad!"Cried Hunny.I nodded.**

**~Akira's POV~**

**Me and Akari were flirting with some guys."How many numbers did ya get?"she asked me."2"I said."Same"She entered some random room and saw hot guys."Hello welcome to the Host club."A blonde that was in my class said."Hi"We said."Who would you like to request?"He asked."You"I smiled."Alright follow me ladies"He smiled flirted with him until we were asked to leave.**

**~Akiko's POV~**

**I sighed."Great work today."Haruhi glomped on Haruhi."Oh my little gi-I mean Haruhi!Your so nice!"He said'He was gonna say well that clears one thing:Haruhi is a girl'I thought"Well I gotta go"I waved and left."Would you hurry up?"Akari yelled as soon as she saw went into the car and went usual,I went to do the chores.I sighed and ploped onto my bed.'I miss you guys'I thought.I decided to sleep early.I dressed into my pajamas and went to sleep.**


End file.
